Unfinished Business
by Incognito-san6928
Summary: When Uzumaki Naru leaves her horrible boyfriend by almost killing him, she expects to be rid of him. But is he really gone for good?  Fem!Naru, rated for language
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi! This is my first fanfic, so please give me a chance. Please remember, reviews build the self confidence I severely lack! By the way, this is Fem!Naru. Just in case you didn't see it in the summary.**_

_**P.S. Naruto's not mine! If it was, I wouldn't have to babysit to make money!**_

-.-

Naru felt sickened. Her boyfriend of many years was fucking some random bitch in _their_ bed. She swore to herself she'd burn that damn thing someday, for all the trouble and pain it's caused her. She looked at door of the bedroom from her place on the floor and glared at it through her hair. That bitch, how could she sleep with another girl's boyfriend? It only showed she had no pride, no honor, and no moral.

She grimaced in pain. The cut on her forehead was bleeding a lot, but that was to be expected. Her broken wrist ached, but that wasn't the real problem. Her heart hurt; because her boyfriend would rather have sex with some slut whose name he couldn't even remember than spend time with her.

Her friends told her repeatedly that she needed to leave him, but she couldn't. She loved him too much; cared about him no matter what, even if she knew he could possibly leave her at any moment.

But that would never happen. She did everything possible to prevent it from happening, did everything she could to make him happy. She gave him everything she had, her money, her inheritance, her love, even her body, but it never seemed enough for him. She dropped out of college and got a job she absolutely _hated_ to pay all the bills herself. Why wasn't he happy with her? What hadn't she done?

She was so confused. Why was he always so angry? She didn't like him to be angry, hated it even. He would hit her when he was, then leave her to go fuck some slut in their bed. She always blew it off, thinking it was her fault anyway, but the ever present doubt plagued her mind more than ever. Was she not enough? How could she be? There was just about nothing left of her to change. But he still loved her, right?

Right?

More doubt appeared. Why would he hit her if he loved her? It just didn't add up.

And then, realization struck her.

He didn't love her.

He'd been using her.

And soon, he was going to throw her away like a piece of trash.

She'd never be enough for him.

Those thoughts revolved around her mind as rage entered her and she shakily got onto her feet. She staggered to get a few of her belongings and snatched his wallet. He wouldn't miss it right? Especially after she emptied the bank account opened in _her_ name holding _her_ money. She grabbed a box of matches and the gas for the still broken heater. She doused the ground around the bedroom with it, as well as the door. She then walked to the front door, emptying the container of gas behind her as she did. She struck a match and threw it in before running out of the now open door and closed it behind her. She ran out of the shabby apartment complex where she had wasted three years of her life as quickly as she could.

Once out, she smiled to herself as she watched the building burst into flames. "Looks like I'm getting rid of that bed sooner than I thought."

She got into his car with the keys she had stolen from the table that now _used_ to be by the door and stuck them into the ignition. As she turned it on she muttered, "Goodbye, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Come on, Uzumaki Naru. You've got a bank account to empty, a job to quit, and a life to continue living."

-.-

"Hey Naru! Do you know where the designs for the fall line are? I can't find them."

A woman around twenty-three looked up at her partner, Hinata, and said, "Um, try the whiteboard in the drawing room. I think I remember sticking them on there with a magnet."

"You _think_ you stuck them on there?"

"I was hyped up on coffee okay! I passed out eventually and woke up with ink on my face! Don't blame me!"

Hinata giggled at her friend. "Okay. I'll check there."

When she was right in front of the door, she turned and said, "Oh, and Naru? You still have ink on your face."

"Damn it!"

She laughed as Naru raced past her to the bathroom to try to get the rest of the ink off of her face. Once she got it off, she stopped for a moment to stare at her face in the mirror. She still had the scar there from when she was with _Sasuke_. She glared at it for a moment before re-arranging her bangs so they covered the stupid eyesore. She wanted nothing to remember from the stupid bastard that had wasted so much of her now precious time. She remembered when she saw the news broadcast about the apartment complex she had set on fire and was saddened to see that he had survived with just a sprained wrist and broken ankle by jumping out of a window. He had said something horrible about his unnamed girlfriend and pretended to be sad about the girl who had been with him in the bedroom that didn't make it out in time.

She fumed when she heard him say that but was relieved when she found that they never said her name. They eventually concluded the fire had been a mishap of a resident of one of the lower apartments who had conveniently left the stove on. She passed it off as mere dumb luck and had decided to resume living her life as it had been before she met Sasuke. And that brought her to where she was now, a whole year later, still thinking of the stupid dumbass. She had no idea why he was still on her mind, but she had the nagging feeling that she wasn't completely rid of him yet. She sighed and pushed it to the back of her mind thinking, _I'll deal with that later. Right now, I have to finish that design for Fashion Week. _

She returned to her desk sat in the still pulled out chair. She grabbed the pencil beside her pad of paper and began to sketch halfheartedly but stopped when she just couldn't _feel_ the design coming out of her onto the paper.

She set down the pencil and looked at the digital clock on the wall in front of her. The bright red figures seemed to glare at her from their place as she read them, _7:35_. She sighed again and figured Hinata must have gone home already to their shared apartment for the day and decided to pack up herself. She picked up her messenger bag and slung it onto her shoulder while grabbing her keys off the hook on the wall. She stuck them into her pocket and turned out all of the lights before heading to and out the door.

Her walk to the complex was relatively peaceful and nothing worth mention happened. When she got to her destination, she waved to the doorman and woman behind the counter before riding the elevator to the third floor. She got out and walked to the door with a large _39_ above it before fishing her keys out of her pocket. She unlocked the door and stepped inside, dropping her things once she was.

She looked around and was confused. Where was Hinata? Why where all the lights out? She kicked the door shut and walked in.

"Hinata? Are you in here?" She looked around some more and then headed to Hinata's bedroom. She opened the door and peered inside but didn't see her there either. She knocked on the bathroom door, but it was empty. She headed towards the kitchen and looked inside.

"Hinata? You there?"

"No, I'm afraid she isn't." An unknown voice spoke up. "I'm sorry to say that it is only you and I in here."

Naru stiffened. "Who are you? Why are you here?" She called in a voice she desperately hoped didn't sound afraid.

"Scared already? That's good, you should be. As to whom I am, I'm surprised you don't remember me. It's only been one year."

She felt a bead of sweat run down the back of her neck. "Where's Hinata? What'd you do to her?"

"I did nothing to your little friend. She's simply not here."

Naru repeated her earlier question, "Why are you here?"

The unknown person stepped out of the shadows and Naru gasped as he revealed himself.

"_Sasuke_," she breathed.

"Hello, Uzumaki Naru. I believe we have a little unfinished business."

_**Continue? Tell me if I should please! If it's really bad I'll take it off, but some comments on it would be appreciated. Constructive criticism is even better. Thank you for reading! Please review! Oh, and I'm sorry it's so short!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello people of earth and beyond! This is the second chapter of **_**Unfinished Business**_** and, hopefully, it's better than the first! Thank you to the reviewers who raised my self confidence, this one's for you!**_

-.-

"Sasuke_," She breathed._

"_Hello Uzumaki Naru. I believe we have a little unfinished business."_

-.-

"W-Why are you here? You're supposed to be g-gone!"

"Supposed to be Naru, but, unfortunately for you, I am all here." He chuckled for a moment before turning serious and saying in a low tone, "Don't think I forgot about how you tried to kill me, because I intend to repay you for that sad attempt of yours."

"W-Where's Hinata? What did you d-do to her?" She asked, stuttering.

Sasuke sighed in agitation. "I already told you, I don't know." He then smirked and said, "But one of my friends might."

Naru then started to seethe and roared in anger, "Leave her out of this! She has nothing to do with this, so leave her alone!"

"Don't you get it, Naru? She _does_ have something to do with this, because she's a way to get to _you_."

She started shaking. "No! No! Please, leave her out of this! Leave her alone, please!"

He watched her with amusement in his eyes. Watching the tears fall down her face, he couldn't help but feel a bit proud that he had been able to turn the usually bright and spirited woman into a sobbing mess.

Caught up in his thoughts, he never noticed her eyes harden as she started to straighten up, slightly stumbling to keep her balance. He snapped out of his thinking and slowly walked up to her, grabbing her chin with his hand. He turned her face toward him more just in time to see something stirring in her eyes and immediately slapped her away, causing her to fall into the counter and bang her head against it. She gasped and then started to heave as her vision blurred and pain clouded her senses. She gritted her teeth and ground out, "You bastard!"

She blindly swiped at the counter before grasping onto a knife and flinging it at him. She missed with her hazy eyesight but managed to hit him with the second item she threw, a cutting board.

"Ugh!" Sasuke groaned grasping onto his head and looking slightly panicked at the blood seeping out from between his fingers. Naru gave him no chance to recover and immediately threw anything she could get her hands on at him. He doubled over in pain once she had hit him with a pot in his stomach and watched as she ran at him, holding another knife in her hand. Thinking a quickly as he could, he found the previous knife embedded in the wall and pulled it out just in time to deflect the other with it. They pushed against each other with them for a moment, trying to overpower the other, until Sasuke gave a rather hard push and Naru went flying into the wall. He was almost immediately on her again, swinging the knife with brutal force toward her neck. She barely managed to dodge the blow, but some of her hair was cut off a result. She grabbed a pan off the bloody counter and swung it with all her might toward Sasuke's head, but he dodged and ended up getting hit in his chest instead.

He felt all of his breath come out of him and began gasping helplessly in an effort to get it back, but stopped once he felt the stinging pain bite into him. His hand flew to his chest and felt around. Sasuke heaved and groaned in pain. He knew a broken rib when he saw, or rather _felt_, it.

Naru watched him as he assessed the damage done to him and tried to calm her rapid breathing down. She hadn't fought like this for years, and wasn't sure she really enjoyed it anymore. She had become so used to the peaceful atmosphere that had surrounded her for the past year that she had allowed her skills to dull. She dropped the pan and leaned on the counter, suddenly feeling extremely tired. Sasuke glared at her from his place a few feet away and said breathlessly, "Fine, Uzumaki. You win this fight, but I can guarantee you'll lose the war."

Naru stiffened at his threat and watched him silently as he stood up (still breathing slightly heavy) and stumbled out of the apartment. She only relaxed once she felt his presence vanish and then let go of the counter and slid down to the floor with a heavy sigh. She didn't want to fight with Sasuke, who was known for his brutality, and she certainly didn't want to have a full out war with him. She was scared that more and more innocent people would be tangled into this. Who knows where the next battle would be? For all she knew, it could happen in the middle of street next. Or a school, or a grocery store, or a— well you get the point. She didn't want to have to deal with the guilt of innocent people dying because of her.

These thoughts made her turn her attention to the thought of Hinata, who still wasn't home. Naru sighed again, this time in worry, and hoped desperately that her friend was okay. She rested her head in her hands in an attempt to ease the pounding in it, but it didn't work. She started to get up until the pounding got worse and then immediately stopped and sat back down.

"Naru?" A voice called out. "Are you okay? Why is the front door open?"

Naru instantly got up and rushed to the door where her friend stood completely unharmed. She rushed at her and hugged her as tightly as she could. Hinata became confused and worried at her friend's condition and appearance.

"Naru! Are you okay? What happened?" Hinata yelled.

"Hinata! You're okay!" Naru said.

"Yes, but you're not! What happened?"

Naru finally let go and looked toward the ground. "I-I don't want to talk about it right now, Hinata. Thank you for your concern though. I really do appreciate it."

She started walking toward the bathroom before saying, "By the way Hinata? Don't go in the kitchen."

"Why?"

Naru hesitated for a moment, racking her brain for an answer. She finally said, "Spiders."

Hinata had a disbelieving look on her face but finally said sarcastically, "Sure, whatever you say."

She walked to her bedroom, glancing curiously at the wrecked part of the kitchen that she could see, then entered and shut the door behind her. Naru let out the breath that she was unknowingly holding in and relaxed her shoulders. She looked at the kitchen and thought_,' I'll be cleaning _that_ in the morning.'_

She resumed walking toward the bathroom, dried blood flaking off the wound on her forehead, and entered it with a sigh. As Naru undressed, she noticed a small note on the floor and then picked it up. She froze when she read it and then proceeded to drop it as if it was on fire. She nudged it away from her with her foot and got into the shower. Thinking over the contents worriedly, she spent twenty minutes just standing under the water. She banged her head against the wall a few times, cursing the unfairness of it all, Sasuke, and even herself, for letting the anger get to her one year ago and igniting the fight between herself and Sasuke. She finished up, cleaned her forehead of the blood that was once again flowing, and got out and got dressed.

She moved automatically, as if programmed to do it all. She stiffly walked out of the bathroom and apartment before breaking out in a run down the halls and the stairs. She dashed out of the complex as quickly as she could, swiping angrily at the tears pouring out of her eyes. She bumped past the few people still out and about on the sidewalk, and headed to the one place she knew where no one would bother her. Naru eventually slowed down to a walk, not even bothering to wipe away her tears anymore. They fell down her cheeks rapidly as she stopped walking altogether and simply looked on blankly. Her eyes widened when she realized she had made it to her destination as she saw the sign, _Konoha General Graveyard_.

Naru stumbled to one of the bigger and better gravestones and simply sat down in front of it, not caring that the muddy dirt stained her black pants or that the rain started falling and soaked through her red blouse. Her blonde hair stuck to her tan face as she cried silently and spoke softly to the grave stone.

"Hey, Jiji. I'm missing you more than ever right now. Remember when I came last time? When I left Sasuke and said he'd never come back? I was wrong, because he did come back. He came back because I let my anger control me like an idiot and t-tried to k-kill him." Her voice cracked and lowered even more.

She sobbed loudly and then wailed, "I-I'm so sorry! You m-must be so a-ashamed of me!"

She cried loudly for awhile but eventually calmed down to the occasional hiccup. She wiped at her red and sticky face and then closed her eyes and leaned against the gravestone. Naru felt numb all over and, for some odd reason, she didn't exactly mind. She didn't want to have to think about her problems right then, nor did she want to have to feel the rain pelting down on her back, or the pain from her wounds or her heart. She didn't want to think of all the innocent people that would eventually get hurt or that she could possibly die from this "war" with Sasuke. Most of all, she didn't want to think of the possibility that her best friend, Hinata, could get involved in what she herself had started.

Those thoughts kept running through her head as she slowly drifted off into the numbness, away from all reality and consciousness. Her head rested on the stone as she slumped into it and fell deeply asleep; secretly hoping she'd leave all her problems behind her.

-.-

_**Holy shit that was a bad ending! I'm so sorry! TAT **_

_**Anyway, thank you to all the reviewers and people who alerted or favorited this story! Oh, and quick question!**_

"_**Ahem."**_

"_**Our question is:**_

_**Who should Naru end up with? And I'm terribly sorry, but I just don't have any idea how it could be Sasuke. But if you're so bent toward that pairing, then I'll consider it if you give me a situation or explanation of how they can be together. Also, I'm considering bringing in characters from other animes, so don't limit yourself to just Naruto! "**_

_**Thank you for listening and reading, please review!**_


End file.
